Wedding Bell Blues
"Wedding Bell Blues" is a episode of The Proud Family. Summary Suga Mama falls in love with Clarence, but Oscar tries to prove it's nothing but a facade. Synopsis Oscar comes home after a long day of work where he is greeted by the family to Suga Mama's new beau, Clarence St. John, who has a nasty habit of misplacing his wallet and thus has Suga Mama pay for her new dress. This makes Oscar suspicious and he takes great offense to Clarence addressing him as "son". At a pool party with Penny and friends winning against the boys, Oscar deduces that Clarence is a gigolo and has Papi come over to sort things out. Suga Mama confesses her relationship to Clarence and Papi leaves in tears of joy. After accidently burning the food, Clarence takes the family out to Chez Wizard's, a high profile French restaurant and after an expensive meal, Clarence has come to realize that he has misplaced his wallet yet again. Suga Mama steps in and pays the waiter, who constantly shifts his accent based on his mood. Even more suspicious than ever, Oscar hires former-mall-cop-turned-detective Igloo to track Suga Mama and Clarence down while they go on various outdoor activities like bungee jumping, sky diving, hang gliding and racing, all the while confronting various women who had their hearts broken by Clarence upon leaving them. To make matters worse, Suga Mama has declared that in one week, she and Clarence will be married. Penny and her friends come over to celebrate and Suga Mama asks LaCienega about Papi. She tells her that he seems to be holding up with his loss. Later on, Oscar and Trudy review Igloo's photographs. Suga Mama overhears them, and feeling unsatisfied with her current appearance, decides to seek Doctor Payne for a fitness program. A Rocky-style montage ensues, showing Suga Mama trying various methods to get fit before the big date. However, although the wedding begins well with Smoky Robinson's performance of "More Love", the ceremony is interrupted by a man named Maxwell, who reveals that Clarence is his widowed father Roscoe Carrington III, founder and CEO emeritus of Roscoe's House of Ribs and French Toast, who thinks it's 1938 and that Roosevelt is the president. Upon learning of his wealth, Oscar refuses to have Maxwell take Clarence away, but Maxwell informs the audience that Clarence constantly wanders away from his mansion on their private island and he doesn't see his family for weeks at a time, often finding support from a woman, but he doesn't have a clue as to what is going on (it is implied that he has Alzheimer's disease). As a result the wedding is called off. Later, after a comforting scene with Penny, Suga Mama decides to eat the wedding cake after a week of fasting. Papi appears just in time to see Suga Mama transform back to her old self and the two embrace. Trivia * First and only appearance of Clarence St. John and Smoky Robinson. Notes *This is the fortieth episode. Category:Episodes Category:Needs rewrite Category:Season Two Category:Need images